Circles and Triangles
by frostedprince
Summary: (M/M) During their time at the Circle, Cullen never had the courage to confess his feelings to the man he loved. Reunited again, but scarred by memories of Kirkwall, will the Commander profess his love, or will the charismatic Arl of Amaranthine claim Ackley's heart first? (Post Corypheus, M!Inquisitor/Cullen)
1. Chapter 1: The Fool

**Preface/Info:**

The story is about Ackley, Cullen and Godric, who were friends from the Circle Tower. Cullen and Ackley were in love with each other, but never had the courage to confess their feelings to one another. Ackley is subsequently reunited with Cullen (as the Inquisitor) after many years and his feelings for the Commander is still as strong as they always were. Yet, after Kirkwall, Cullen appears to have changed...

Also, despite being the typical 'nice guy,' there's a dark part of Ackley that even he's not aware of…

Kaidan Alenko does feature in this story but you don't need to know anything about him, or his universe (nor will this story go into that). Ackley really needed a friend/'bro' to hang out with so he doesn't get too moody about Cullen. I couldn't imagine anyone more loyal and caring than Kaidan.

The story does feature sex scenes between men (which I've censor here on FF as I'm not too sure exactly what the rating allows). If you would like to read the full story (and look at tarot cards for the chapters) you can find it on archivesofourown (FF doesn't allow links for some reason...)

A thank you for brilcrist for providing the visual representation of Ackley.

 **Chapter 1: The Fool**

Ackley had never aspired to be a leader. Politics, and the relentless desire for power did not interest the mage, and nor did he have the fortitude. He much preferred the company of a few close friends than to be heralded by a sea of people. However, it seemed that unexpected situations always tended to propel him to the forefront. During his days as a Circle mage, Ackley had been bestowed the title of youngest Senior Enchanter of the Circle Tower before he was transferred to Ostwick as a Ferelden representative. Though he might've been gifted in magic, Ackley never presented himself as someone who was superior to his fellow mages. Perhaps this was why his apprentices took advantage of his kindness and naivety so easily.

Ackley generally surprised people that encountered him. With his regal brown hair and dark, yet reassuring eyes, the mage looked as though he should be swinging a sword as the warrior son of a nobleman rather than wielding a staff and using the power of spoken words.

Though he came to the Circle as a goofy child raised in some backwater - hugging everyone, instead of clasping their hands, Ackley quickly learned how to adapt. He found, for example, that telling others that his childhood friend was a wolf, would have people quickly walking away from him, muttering under their breaths.

To survive in the Circle, Ackley learned that one needed ignorance. Thus, despite his knowledge of ancient gods and forgotten languages, he had to pretend that he knew nothing outside of what was taught to him by the Circle. Not that anyone ever suspected however, he was always that awkward, yet affable mage who smiled all the time.

His first friend when he arrived at the Circle, was Anders, a fellow mage who never spoke to anyone until he met Ackley. Anders never seemed to stop speaking after that. Ackley would listen to his friend's ramblings with one ear, whilst trying to focus on his book.

Subsequent to Anders, Ackley soon befriended Godric. He had no idea who the Couslands were, and the fact that Godric was related to them didn't seem at all important. He saw Godric as someone who was lonely and needed a friend. Though the rest of the tower feared even speaking to a potential Teryn, Ackley would tease and tussle with his handsome friend as if he were any other boy.

Unlike Godric, whom he hugged upon their first meeting, Ackley had learned by the time he met Cullen, that clasping hands was the appropriate form of greeting. His cheery smile, and reassuring eyes seemed to allay the nerves of the blonde Templar, and they fast became friends. What Ackley did not expect however, was to fall so madly in love with Cullen, that it pained him to even think of their initial encounter.

Great power lay at his fingertips though Ackley always kept such things a secret. It would send him straight into the Tranquil chambers if anyone were to find out that the kind hearted bookworm knew magic that was beyond the Circle's teachings.

Thus, it was quite rare to see his true magic in action, and even rarer, to see the darkness that lay deep within him...

It was the final battle against Corypheus that saw but a sliver of this...

* * *

Six tendrils of pure ice burst of the ground, rising further than any tower as they pierced the scaly hide of Corypheus' dragon, ending its insidious life instantly.

"That's impossible," Corypheus cried in horror, as he stared at his impaled pet. "Only the Old Gods knew of such sorcery!"

Ackley ignored the outburst, and with a wave of his hand, a ring of eight icy swords slowly formed from the ether, encircling Corypheus.

"I will not be bound like they," The villain hissed, as he defiantly raised a barrier around his gangly body. Corypheus' thin lips then twisted into a wicked smile as he stared back at the young mage. "Your heart still aches for your Commander doesn't it? It must be painful to know that the man you love would strike you down the moment he learns the threat you pose to this world,"

Corypheus hoped his words had broken Ackley's concentration. The icy swords spinning around him faltered, half disappearing back to the ether.

"As expected," Corypheus sneered. "How a pathetic child could be blessed with powers of the ancient times, I shall never know. Not that it truly matters when I finally take my place in this world as its god! I shall savour the moment when I rip out your Commander's beating heart as his corpse falls to the ground,"

"Do. Not. Dare threaten him!" Ackley spat back through clenched teeth.

The brown haired mage folded his fingers inwards. The blades of ice that had encircled Corypheus reverted to their material form before they tore into the gangly man's torso. Whatever barrier had been drawn proved useless. Corypheus screamed in pain as blood began to flow from his wound. The orb in his feeble fingers flew from his grasp and into Ackley's awaiting hand.

The brown haired man studied it curiously for a moment, feeling its energy emanating against his. He lifted the orb to the sky, sending a surge of energy pulsing upwards.

The seam closed in a thundering shockwave and the orb fell from the mage's hand to the ground, in pieces. Snarling, Ackley turned his eyes, glinting in fury, back to Corypheus. The gangly man would finally get his wish. The Fade awaited him, just as it did the Old Gods...

* * *

"You should have seen her my dear," Vivienne sniggered as she recounted her tale to Ackley. The pair of mages were taking their usual stroll along the distant plains outside of Skyhold. It was a period of lull for the Inquisition, and many of Ackley's companions had opted to visit their homes or fulfill other duties. Though Vivienne could've returned to court, she found the young mage's presence quite refreshing. He was like the sunshine she never had growing up in the Montsimmard Circle. She would never admit to such things of course.

"The poor fool opts for a dress more appropriate for a lady of the Red Lantern district than a gala attendee," the enchantress continued. "Josephine made such a poor decision in inviting her. She usually has such excellent taste,"

"Yolande _is_ quite beautiful Vivienne," Ackley pointed out.

"You would think the Commander has more integrity. Perhaps he is as base as any other man,"

"I'm not so certain about that. It's quite pleasant to be surrounded by beautiful things," Ackley shrugged with a cheery smile.

"Your flattery won't divert me from this issue Ackley," The enchantress smiled. "It's endearing how you still care enough for Cullen to defend him on this matter. I know quite well that the only person suited for him, is you, dear boy,"

"Y-You shouldn't say such things," Ackley stammered in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks flush.

"You are ever so delightful when you act the part of the love-struck puppy," Vivienne teased.

"She's a lady of Amaranthine," Ackley pointed out. "Surely it's the appropriate choice for him,"

"My dear boy, the adopted niece of a feeble, forgotten Bann is hardly worth the time. You however, are Inquisitor of Skyhold, and Senior Enchanter of both the Ferelden and the Ostwick Circle. I also thought that given your history, the two of you would be the perfect pair,"

"I did think that at one time, he and I…" Ackley faltered, feeling a clenching pain in his chest. He remembered the time when Cullen's lips had been so close to his…

Ackley quickly shook away the memory.

"Never mind," He said hoarsely. "It was probably foolish of me to think that he had feelings for me. It's... quite clear that Cullen has never cared for me in that way. I shouldn't keep dwelling on this subject,"

"Quite right. I'd say the Arl of Amaranthine is a much better suitor for you,"

"W-What?"

"Oh do drop the pretense Ackley. You cannot have me believe that the Arl rallied his men to journey here simply to stare at a stone castle. _You_ are clearly on his agenda,"

"Godric and I were friends from the Circle. He was a Templar, as was Cullen. But that was years ago, I'd hardly think he'd foster feelings for me after all this time,"

"Speaks the mage who is still infatuated with his Commander,"

Ackley gave a relenting sigh. "I won't be able to outwit you on this subject, will I?"

"Were you trying my dear?" Vivienne laughed. "I hear the Arl's quite the romantic,"

"I hardly think 'romantic' is the appropriate term," Ackley gave a cheered grin at the memory. "He's always been quite the flirt,"

"Given your expression, I see your relationship with him is not as cordial as you portray,"

Ackley was not given the opportunity to rebut Vivienne's rather accurate observation, for at that moment, both mages heard a male scream from above. The brown haired young man looked up only to see a body hurtling towards him. The figure from the sky quickly collided with Ackley, bringing both men to the ground with an 'oomph.' The stranger that lay atop Ackley was broad shouldered and held a masculine physique, eliciting a groan before he opened his hazel eyes and stared down at the mage.

Their eye contact didn't last long however, for the man was quickly hurled off Ackley by an invisible force, landing a few metres away on the grassy field. Vivienne loomed over Ackley's side, with one hand outstretched towards the stranger.

"Get away from him, you odious fiend!" the enchantress sneered.

The stranger didn't stay down however. He quickly got to his feet, and with a roar, a great surge of power erupted from the hazel-eyed man. Vivienne barely managed to erect a barrier around her, which shattered instantly, sending her falling back with a sharp cry.

Ackley stared in curiosity at a blue aura that now radiated from the stranger's body. The mage could hear Vivienne stirring in the background. Anticipating her next move, Ackley tapped into the spirit of winter and directed his attention towards the stranger.

Vivienne appeared as if out of a wisp of smoke in front of the stranger. A golden, spectral blade drawn against his neck. Ackley appeared a fraction of a second later in a draft of frost, his body shielding the man. The ethereal blade was also pressed against his neck.

"Move aside, Inquisitor," Vivienne commanded.

"Vivienne don't,"

"It is a demon spawned from a rift. I saw it with my own eyes."

"I'm not a demon!" The stranger shouted in a raspy voice.

"A demon that denies itself as one. How quaint," Vivienne scoffed.

"Vivienne. Surely if he was a demon, he would've killed me by now, or at the very least, used me as a shield to flee," Ackley defended.

"Very well," Vivienne sighed in surrender, lowering her arm. The blade faded back to its ethereal realm.

"I apologise for the misunderstanding stranger," Ackley turned to the hazel-eyed man behind him. "I don' think falling from the sky is the usual way people meet one another" He chuckled

"I am Ackley, and this is Vivienne de Fer, Imperial Enchantress to the Orlesian court,"

"As you will," Vivienne nodded with frosty acknowledgement.

The stranger stared at the both of them, his mouth opening and closing silently as if he was contemplating a response.

"Alenko," He finally managed. "Major Kaidan Alenko,"

"A pleasure to meet you Major,"

"That isn't my name." The man chuckled. "It's just... Kaidan,"

"I'm sorry Kaidan." Ackley apologised. "You must excuse my ignorance. Clearly I'm not familiar with the customs of your people. From where do you hail?"

"Vancouver,"

Ackley looked to Vivienne in the hope that she might have some clue as to where such a place might lie.

"It sounds like an utterly barbaric place," Vivienne sneered in response.

"It's not barbaric!" Kaidan cried.

"Judging by how its people behave, I'd say I've given a rather fair assessment,"

"Let's not start another fight here," Ackley tried calming the situation with a nervous laugh. "Do you remember what you were doing before you fell from the sky, Kaidan?"

"I dunno," Kaidan shrugged. "I suppose we were waiting to be evacuated from that planet the _Normandy_ , our ship, crash landed on,"

"I'm... sorry?" Ackley replied, trying to sound sincere, but it came off as thoroughly confused.

"By the Maker," Vivienne sighed. "Clearly the poor fool has it his head,"

"I'm not a fool," Kaidan replied through gritted teeth.

"She says that in jest," Ackley lied, with a reassuring look on his face. "Where did you learn to do such magic?"

"What magic?" Kaidan responded, looking at Ackley as though he was insane.

"The spell you used to repel Vivienne."

"You mean my biotics?"

"Biotics?"

"You know. Implants? In your head?"

"Can we please just leave this fool to his babbling before my migraine becomes any worse?" Vivienne suggested.

"…So you didn't use the Fade as the source of your spell?" Ackley questioned.

"What the hell is The Fade?"

Ackley frowned. The young mage had thought that the battle against Corypheus had put an end to the trouble with rifts, but clearly, this stranger's sudden appearance told him that perhaps, they were only truly beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hanged Man

**Chapter 2: The Hanged Man**

"You must be joking," Leliana scoffed. "You expect me to believe that the Maker abandoned Divine Justinia, his most loyal servant, only to send a complete stranger who knows nothing of Thedas nor even his purpose here?"

"She has a point Inquisitor," Cullen concurred. "We don't know anything about this man. He could be a fugitive or a spy for all that matters. Surely the fact that he fell from the sky should elicit some degree of caution on your behalf,"

"But we are overlooking the Inquisitor's main point," Josephine intervened. "There hasn't been any signs of newly formed rifts after Corypheus was felled and yet this stranger seemingly fell from one,"

Ackley nodded to his Ambassador with a grateful smile. "I did find it curious myself Josie. Unlike those rifts in the past however, this one did not linger or spawn any demons. It simply sealed itself the moment Kaidan fell from it."

"Most…perplexing," Josephine commented.

"I suppose there must be other artifacts aside from the orb, that can manipulate the Veil," Ackley suggested.

"If you are right Inquisitor," Leliana sighed. "I fear a new threat may be awaiting us..."

* * *

"Inquisitor, may I have a word in private?" Cullen requested upon the conclusion of the Council meeting.

Ackley gave him the usual, cheery grin that melted the blonde's heart, before adding "Sure, Commander,"

"Do you trust this stranger?" Cullen asked, once they were alone.

"We're in Orlais, Cullen," Ackley pointed out. "I don't think such a thing exists,"

"Very funny," Cullen grinned. "You know what I meant Ackley,"

"I'm wary Cullen. You don't have to act like my protector anymore, we're not in the Circle,"

"…Is there a reason you're interested in this man?"

"I've been in his situation before," Ackley shrugged. "I hardly think it's fair for me to deem him guilty if he hasn't done anything wrong,"

"Sometimes, the most unlikeliest of people can be the most malevolent,"

"Lectured by a Templar," Ackley mused. "It makes me feel just like a hapless apprentice again,"

"I'd say clumsy more than hapless," Cullen grinned.

"Hey!"

"You fell on me twice the day before you left for Ostwick, Ackley,"

"You try balancing eleven tomes of history books and not knocking anything over!"

"I'd would've opted for the sensible route and picked up three or four,"

"You know I was in a hurry Cullen,"

"Tsk. Tsk. A Senior Enchanter making excuses? You'd set a poor example for your apprentices,"

"I swear Cullen, I will kick your ass,"

"Try me, mage-boy."

Both men burst into laughter.

As the laughter died down, Cullen let his eyes linger about Ackley's for a moment. The mood instantly felt oppressive, as the Commander looked away.

"….I should go, there are still things that need to be done…,"

"Of course, Commander," Ackley replied, with a hint of disappointment.

As Cullen left the room, he felt his heart falling heavy in his chest. Even after all this time, he was still a coward. He tried to resort to his usual excuse: that Ackley was a mage, just like Uldred and the blood mages of Kirkwall, and yet… he knew that it was blasphemous to even compare the man he loved with the latter. His heart knew that the kind hearted, starry eyed boy he grew up with – the one he had had fallen so hard for, would never be capable of such things.

Yet, there would always be something in between them that would not allow them to be with one another. During their time at the Circle, it was Godric.

His fellow, raven haired Templar had a roguish charm that enthralled most of the Tower. Godric's handsome features, suave words, and noble background brought a plethora of suitors his way. Cullen however, was the type that lingered about the walls, half-hoping that no-one would speak to him for fear he wouldn't know what to say in response. Whilst Godric was always the beacon of attention, he only ever had eyes on one person, the person that was always just beyond his reach: Ackley.

Cullen had anticipated that Ackley would ultimately fall for the raven haired Templar given their heavy flirting, and yet the brown haired mage somehow always resisted. He had hoped at one foolish time, that perhaps Ackley didn't care for Godric, for maybe...the mage shared his feelings. Such thoughts were quickly bashed to pieces however, once Cullen learned that Godric had been selected to escort his fair mage to Ostwick. Cullen wasn't stupid. With Godric's looks and charisma, Ackley would inevitably relent, and they would finally sleep together.

It bothered Cullen many a times when he considered the lost opportunities he had to confess his love for the mage. Even when Ackley snuck to his quarters to escape Godric's pursuit, Cullen couldn't muster the courage to admit his feelings, fearing that he would drive his closest friend away. Cullen had known in his heart that he was in madly love with Ackley, and yet as time passed, he slowly convinced himself that it was nothing more than fleeting feelings during youth.

Cullen wasn't a boy anymore. He was Commander of the Inquisition. He had duties. He had responsibilities. Templars and mages were never foolish enough to fall in love, and Cullen was no fool.

* * *

"Hey Ack!" Kaidan beamed as the opened the doors to his chambers.

Two week had passed quickly since the Major's arrival to Skyhold. Initially, the people of the castle treated his presence with as much appreciation as a large rat in a larder and yet, as time passed, they gradually allayed their suspicion. Surely if the Inquisitor considered the stranger safe, they should too. Even Vivienne had grown less venomous to him, having given him a sack full of Dorian's robes after the first week.

 _"Dorian is visiting that horrendous outpost of apostates he calls home. These are from his foolhardy female admirers who believe his build is equivalent to that of a warrior's," Vivienne had said in with her usual air of disdain._

 _"Is that your way of saying I'm sexy?" Kaidan had replied with a grin._

 _"Don't flatter yourself my dear. I'm merely trying to ensure you don't look like an alienage pauper when the Arl arrives,"_

"Come on in," The Major invited, as he quickly ushered the brown haired mage into his chambers.

"I heard you ventured out to the tavern all by yourself," Ackley beamed.

"Yeah," Kaidan chuckled. "The barmaid's still scared to death of me though, her hand shook so much that she poured most of the drink on the table than in the cup,"

"Sounds like you're settling in well,"

"I guess," The Major shrugged. "But there's just one thing I just can't quite put my finger on,"

"What's that?"

"Are you in love with the Commander?"

"W-Why would you ask me such a question?"

"I dunno. The way you two look at each other like lovesick puppies?"

"I hardly think that's accurate,"

"You didn't even answer the question,"

"…I suppose Cullen and I have history, but we're not together in that way,"

"Do you want to be?"

"What is this? Interrogate the Inquisitor day?"

"If that will get you to answer the question, then yes. It is,"

Ackley exhaled a sigh.

"Cullen is with Lady Yolande. Whatever I... feel for him is irrelevant,"

"Have you ever told him how you felt?"

"It doesn't matter. Cullen is not interested."

"His sad puppy dog eyes don't seem to think so,"

"What is it with you and dog analogies?"

"Sorry," Kaidan grinned. "I used to pull a few of those myself,"

Ackley stared at him curiously.

"...I've been meaning to tell you Kaidan, I won't be present in the castle tomorrow. If you have any inquiries you can relay them to Josephine, she may be preoccupied with preparing for the Arl's arrival, but she is most knowledgeable,"

"You've got somewhere to be?"

"I… have an old friend to meet,"

"Running off to meet someone on the side eh? I thought you were a nice guy Ack." Kaidan grinned.

Ackley put a hand to his head in exasperation. "Must you think that everything I do involves getting someone into my bed? I'd truly hate to see how you're going to behave once Godric gets here."

"Who's Godric?"

"The Arl of Amaranthine. He...used to share the same crass humour you do,"

"So that's the guy I hear everybody talking about! Have you met him before Ack?"

"He was a friend of mine from the Circle,"

"He was a mage too?"

"No. He was a Templar. Like Cullen,"

"But you just said he had a decent sense of humour. I spoke to Cullen and he was dry as rye bread,"

"Being humorous isn't a prerequisite for being a Templar, Kaidan, and Cullen isn't dry either, you've only just met him,"

"You're just saying that because you're in love with the guy,"

"I…give up," Ackley sighed.

Kaidan simply laughed. "I'm sorry Ack, I was just fooling around." The Major moved towards his friend and pulled Ackley into a hug. "I've seen the way you two talk, he's got a pretty badass personality under it all. People thought the same about me back home. Hey, maybe you should just ditch Cullen altogether and hook up with me, we're practically identical,"

Ackley laughed as they pulled apart from their embrace.

"Come on," Kaidan grinned at his friend's cheered laughter. "Let's go to the tavern. I'll buy you a drink. I know at least three of them by now,"

"That sounds quite pleasant actually,"

"Uh...but I'm going to need to borrow a couple of silvers though,"

Ackley just shook his head and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: The Magician

**Chapter 3: The Magician**

Ackley always had somewhat of a murky past, yet he'd learned to be content with whatever little knowledge he did have of himself. The brown haired man had seen many apprentices driven to blood magic simply because they resented being given up by their parents to the circular prison. Perhaps the concept of parental love escaped Ackley, for his foster mother certainly never demonstrated such affection. A witty tongue, and the ability to ensure one's survival were the only parting gifts the she gave to him. As fickle as fate often was with Ackley, it was in his preparations for the final battle against Corypheus that led him to discover the mysteries of his past...

* * *

Ackley had been wary of Morrigan from the very first moment they met. It wasn't simply her alluring, enigmatic beauty that intrigued the young mage, but rather, for the very first time, he encountered a person who rivaled his knowledge of the arcane. Unlike the brown haired man however, Morrigan paraded both her knowledge and her obsession of it freely. She was also a woman who was willing to further her knowledge at any cost, even if it included betrayal. Ackley had been hesitant to allow her to drink from the Well of Sorrows, but there were no other options.

Despite the disparity in the way they approached magic, there was something about the dark haired beauty that seemed familiar to the mage. It was as though there was a bond between them that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was not until they reached the Altar to Mythal that Ackley learned of the ties between them…

As Morrigan finished her words of summoning, Ackley noticed a womanly figure emerging before them.

One he recognised instantly.

"...Mother?" The brown haired man heard himself say. Yet, perhaps what surprised him most was that he was not the only person to utter the word. The dark haired woman beside him turned to him with a look of pure shock.

" _Mother_?!" Morrigan snarled. "This deceiving witch is your mother?! What manner of treachery is this?! Did you lure me here so she could claim me?!"

"My dear girl," Flemeth interrupted offhandedly. "That is no way to speak to your brother,"

"Brother?" The dark haired woman gasped. "…H-How is that even possible. I saw no indication you were bearing child!"

"I didn't give birth to him you silly girl," Flemeth sniggered. "I did however, have a hand in raising him. I may not be his birth mother, but I'm the only one he knows,"

"Why?" Morrigan spat back. "You are not a charitable woman, you hag. There must've been some agenda behind it,"

"Of course there was," Flemeth cackled. "Yet, you have it confused my girl. I had no benefit in raising him. It was he, rather, who benefited from my care,"

"What is it that your desire from him?!"

"I debt I had to repay. That is all I will speak of it,"

* * *

His brown hair had been a trait of his mother's, whilst his cheery smile, and the hopeful glint in his eyes had been given to him by his father.

It had been but a few months after his birth when rumours circulated around the court that the Bann's son showed signs of sorcery. It was a scandal in its own right. Yet even as his very people began to dissent, the Bann still held onto his only son.

Flemeth came to him shortly after.

"Give me your son, and I will ensure his safety," The woman offered, as they stood alone in the Bann's chambers.

"If what they say is true and you are the Witch of the Wilds, it would be no better than to leave him to the wolves," The Bann replied, pressing his child closely against his chest.

Flemeth cackled in laughter. "Despite whatever tales you've heard of me, I do not consume children. If that were the case, I could've stolen any of the strays outside these walls,"

"...Why are you interested in him?"

"Your child has the powers to do wondrous things in the future, but surely you already know this. The Templars will not spare a child who has been born with gifts at such a young age, and neither will your people. Give him to me and I shall ensure he is kept free from such harm,"

His father hesitated, staring in melancholy at the child sleeping soundly in his arms. Droplets of warm tears fell on the child's head, before his father wiped them away, kissing his forehead one final time.

"Take care, my dear Ackley," he whispered.

* * *

During his youth, Ackley remembered living in a flimsy, yet homely hut amidst the marshlands. Flemeth cared for him for a few days a week before she told him she was needed elsewhere and flew away in her dragon form. Whenever she departed, his foster mother would erect a barrier around their home, hiding it from plain sight. The stew she left would always be enough for the lonely days Ackley spent by himself until her return. A lone raven would also sit idly at the roof of the hut, and ensured that Ackley remained safe and nurtured.

By the time Ackley reached his third birthday, he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him from the marshes. At first, he thought nothing of it, and yet as days passed, the eyes continued to watch him. Curiosity had been a trait that affected Ackley frequently, so one day, he waddled over to the marshlands. As he peeled away the long stalks of grass, Ackley found himself staring at a wolf with the most lustrous coat. Fear had not yet set in for the young boy and he simply babbled a few happy words before he ran to hug the wolf.

The wolf was stunned by the child's forwardness, tensing every muscle in its being. Yet after it stared at Ackley's jolly face, it gave the latter a playful lick of its tongue. The brown haired child fell back, before playing with his new friend.

Days turned to years, and the wolf would always watch over him, even as Ackley slept in his narrow bed. His four-legged friend would tell him of the most astounding stories of ancient times, where elves once ruled the world. It spoke to him of the splendour of nature, and how its very essence invoked magic. Ackley had the power to weave his sorcery from the very air, the wolf explained. He only needed to try.

At age ten however, Flemeth took him by the hand and whisked him away from their little hovel, and his only friend.

The Circle Tower that sat atop Lake Calenhad, loomed over the young child as their boat docked on its shores. A few strange men in iron-clad masks and purple tunics, came rushing towards them.

"Those men will take you to your new home. Remember to be wary of the people inside," Flemeth instructed.

"But why can't I stay with you, mother?"

"I have taught you everything I am able. You will not experience this world for what it truly is, if you continue to stay with me. You shall be as blind as a newborn nug if this world should ever call upon you and we cannot have that. This is where you belong. This is where you shall be tested. Farewell my child,"

"Farewell mother,"

* * *

"Watch out Cullen!" Ackley cried, as he veered right into the Templar. Books flew everywhere, as Ackley felt Cullen's arms quickly wrapping themselves around his frame in an effort to keep him steady.

"Thanks," Ackley smiled in cheery embarrassment.

"T-That's alright," The young, blonde Templar stammered back. Cullen withdrew the hands that clung to Ackley's waist and turned his eyes elsewhere. "A-Are you excited for your journey to Ostwick?"

"I would be, if you were with me," The brown haired man replied, causing immense uneasiness to the blonde's expression. "Greagoir's decided that Godric's to be escorting me," The mage beamed.

"Godric's always been Greagoir's favourite," Cullen mused. "I suppose he'd want the best for the Circle's youngest Senior Enchanter,"

"I fear Godric is going to drive me insane from all his flirting. He's going to be far worse than any road marauder," Ackley chuckled. "So I've heard you've been chosen as one of the Templars for an upcoming Harrowing,"

"I haven't been told who I've been assigned to yet,"

"I hope it's not one of mine," The brown haired man said with an embarrassed blush. "They're not as…focused as Uldred's or Wynne's,"

"How did you fare in your Harrowing?"

"Well…I met this female apprentice when I entered the Fade. She seemed fine at first, but when I approached her, her face twisted into one of shock before she fled from me. I tried to chase her, but she kept screaming for me not to, then chose to jump to her death from one of the ledges. I didn't encounter anything else after that. The entire testing ground was... empty. I sat there alone, thinking the Harrowing was supposed to be a test of patience. It turns out the apprentice was the demon I was supposed to face... Am I really that repulsive to women Cullen?"

The blonde laughed at the mage's words.

"What's going on here?" a firm set of hands gripped Ackley's and Cullen's shoulder. Both men turned in bated breath to see a Templar staring back at them. His raven black hair was styled back, and his mischievous smile only added to the rugged handsomeness of his features. "You both thought I was Greagoir didn't you?" The man asked cheekily as he removed his hands.

"Godric," Cullen gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Cullen," The raven haired Templar responded with the same gesture. "So I hear you've been given the job of executioner. It can get quite brutal in there. Abominations are nasty pieces of work. The best way to deal with them is a swift slash to the neck. Headless abominations aren't usually very effective,"

"You've never even had to kill anyone Godric," Ackley pointed out.

"No, but that's probably what I would've done,"

"So my head would've been rolling around the floor had I failed. That's certainly good to know,"

"But you didn't fail Ackley," Godric replied as he placed a hand on the mage's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "…Hey your arms feel like stones. Have you been training with a sword behind our backs?"

"I don't know," Ackley shrugged. "Is it appropriate for a Templar to be molesting a mage he's supposed to care for?"

"Inappropriate I suppose, but fun."

"Godric!" Cullen cried.

"Lighten up Cullen," Godric laughed, slapping the other Templar on the back. "It was just a joke," He turned to Ackley for a moment with his eyebrows furrowed. "…Unless Ackley wouldn't mind that sort of thing happening…?"

"You're unbelievable," Ackley said, failing to hide the massive grin on his face.

"Joke it is then!" Godric concluded with a cheered expression. "So why are you bothering poor Cullen here, shouldn't you be preparing for the journey to Ostwick?"

"I still have a few errands to run before I finish my packing,"

"That explains the books," Godric mused. "Why don't you ask an apprentice to do it, or that new senior enchanter who's taking over your duties?"

"It would make Leorah's life a lot easier if I sorted it out for her,"

"You deserve an honour Ackley. You could be in bed with a handsome Templar before you leave tomorrow and yet you choose to help others,"

"That's me," Ackley nodded. "The naïve mage who keeps a perverse Templar as a friend,"

"Hey!" Godric laughed, giving the brown haired man a playful push, shoulder to shoulder. "I'm not pre-occupied with anything at the moment, so I could lend a hand in this. Perhaps we could move on to the bed part later,"

The brown haired man decided it was best to ignore the Templar's last outburst. "I've uh, finished sorting out the books from the lower library. These are the leftovers I was taking to the stockroom,"

"Great!" Godric beamed, as he picked up a handful of books. "Sounds like the perfect use of a Templar's skills. I'll take this first pile to Owain,"

The raven haired Templar balanced five or six books in his arms before sauntering across the corridor and disappearing from view.

"Are you and Godric…" Cullen asked once his fellow Templar departed.

"You keep asking me this Cullen," Ackley chuckled. "Do you wish for Godric and I to be together?"

"I thought that perhaps... things might've changed between the two of you,"

"Godric enjoys the flirting. He does that with everyone,"

"I know," Cullen responded. "But he seems to do it mostly with you,"

Cullen could see the stunned expression on Ackley's face, so he uttered a quick: "Never mind,"

"Cullen…" Ackley replied, once his expression regained its composure. "I almost forgot…" The brown haired mage dipped his hand into his robe pocket and pulled forth a shiny, silver trinket. "Here, I want you to have this,"

"Uh…thanks," Cullen replied as Ackley handed him the trinket. It was probably elven in design. The silver had been shaped to resemble a halla, with tiny etched inscriptions at its feet.

"It's a silly thing my mother gave me. It's supposed to keep you safe,"

"I can't take this then,"

"I insist. You've been the best of friends to me," Ackley gave him the usual cheery smile that made the blonde's heart melt. "I have to leave before dawn tomorrow. I wanted you to have this in case I don't get an opportunity to see you again,"

"T-Thank you Ackley," Cullen stammered. "I'll…think of you whenever I hold this,"

"I'm going to miss you Cullen," Ackley responded in melancholy as he pulled his friend into a hug.

"As I will you," Cullen replied, allowing his arm to wrap around Ackley's body. The young blonde wanted nothing more than to hold the mage in this way for eternity.

"Well, I should probably make sure Godric hasn't completely destroyed the stockroom's filing system," Ackley gave a half-smile once they pulled apart. Cullen thought he saw faint tears in the mage's eyes but it was surely a trick of the light.

"Goodbye Cullen." Ackley said for the final time.

"Goodbye Ackley."


End file.
